When cooking or preparing food outdoors using, for example, a gas or propane outdoor grill or barbeque, there are foods which cannot be placed or easily placed directly on the cooking surface of the grill. Some examples include stir fry, tofu, eggs, hash browns, pancakes, most fish, and many vegetables.
When cooking such foods, it becomes necessary to use, for example, aluminum foil placed on the cooking surface of the grill. However, cooking on aluminum foil has drawbacks. The drawbacks of cooking on aluminum foil include its relative flimsiness in addition to possible health concerns associated with aluminum. Another alternative is to use a pot or a pan on a side burner of the grill, if the grill is so equipped. However, this requires one to have a grill with a side burner. Additionally, using another burner increases fuel consumption.
Thus, it would be advantageous to be able to cook any food on a gas or propane grill or barbeque without using aluminum foil or a side burner.